Cricket Mombran
Cricket Mombran (クリケット・モムブラン, Kuriketto Momuburan) is an inhabitant of Jaya Island, living in a small home behind the facade of a castle. He is the distant descendant of Noland Mombran and the "Last Boss" (ラストボス, Rasuto Bosu) of the Saruyama Alliance. He and the Saruyama Alliance aided the Straw Hats and Team Natsu in getting to Skypiea. Appearance :Voice Actor: George Manley (English), Takashi Taniguchi (Japanese) Cricket is a muscular, middle aged man with blond hair. He has a large chestnut on his head which he inherited from his ancestor, Noland. His birthday is September 11th. The Young Past Days Twenty four years ago, his appearance was the same as it is now except he had a short beard on his chin. Before the Timeskip He wears dark-purple tracksuit-pants with a white stripe running along each leg, and a rope around his waist. He does not generally wear a shirt, nor shoes, due to his continuous diving explorations. He is usually seen smoking with a cigarette in his mouth. On his left arm, Cricket has a tattoo of a chestnut with the word "Maroon" written across it. After the Timeskip After the timeskip he now wears a dress shirt leaving it partly open, showing off his chest. He also wears a captain's coat hanging from his shoulders. He has also grown a new, larger beard along his jaw line connected to his sideburns. Gallery Personality Cricket is a very determined and somewhat stubborn man. He can be cheerful at some times, however not to the extent of his ancestor. He believes that people should pursue their dreams even when others laugh at it, which he considers romantic. Relationships Friends/Allies *Saruyama Alliance **Masira **Shojo *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Family *Noland Mombran (ancestor) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy **Sirkees Abilities and Powers Cricket is a skilled diver, being able to dive at great depths. This skill was apparently inherited from his ancestor, Noland, who also dove to great depths. However because of his constant diving without rest, the activity had taken a toll on his body. Cricket is also a skilled martial artist, being able to outclass Sirkees in a one-on-one fight and able to keep up in his fight against Sanji before succumbing to decompression sickness. In combat he takes an unusual fighting stance and attacks mainly with kicks. He also has great stamina, completing a manual labor right after his ambush by the Bellamy Pirates. These abilities could be attributed to his long career as a pirate, as he is apparently a young veteran from Roger's times. As the leader of the Saruyama Alliance, Cricket commands two large pirate crews through his proteges, Masira and Shojo. History Past Cricket's Past and the Duel against an Ancestor Since he was a kid, Cricket was always laughed at by everyone due to the shame brought by the story of his ancestor, Noland. Ashamed of his family, Cricket ran away from home and became the captain of a crew of pirates. He did not necessarily wanted to become a pirate then, he just wanted to escape the curse of carrying the Mombran family name. However, ten years before the current storyline, Cricket and his crew accidentally came across Jaya, the island that Noland supposedly found the city of gold and the island that so many of Cricket's family members failed in finding. Standing upon the cape where the city of gold was supposed to be, Cricket decided to accept his fate and find out once and for all if there was the legendary city that Noland found. His crew however, did not agree with his decision and left him alone on the island. Left all alone, Cricket decided to live in a house near the cape and began diving all alone into the waters surrounding Jaya back and forth in his search for the city of gold. He did not care if it existed or not, or to even proved Noland's innocence. He just decided then to continue doing so with the ambition that before he died, he would settle the matter once and for all. Five or six years ago before the beginning of the storyline, two fans of the Noland the Liar fairy tale then suddenly came to Jaya and proclaimed themselves Cricket's followers without his permission. These two fans, Masira and Shojo, believed truly that the city of gold existed. Though they were loud and very much bothersome, Cricket allowed them to help him in his search and accepted them as his surrogate sons. To Cricket, their barging into his life out of the blue saved his life as the constant loneliness he felt before they came was unbearable. With this, Cricket became the leader of the Saruyama Alliance. Together with the two brothers and their pirate crews, Cricket had been searching all around Jaya for the lost city. They had since then found all sorts of clues such as golden bells and trinkets, remnants of the city. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc The Straw Hats, The Fairy Tail and the Hyena Skypiea Arc A Mystery solved and a New Dream to pursue Two Years Later Major Battles Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Trivia & References *Though he owes much of the credit for finding out the truth on his ancestor Noland to Wyler, Calgara's descendant, the two never meet with each other. Also while Wyler is aware of his existence, Cricket does not even know his ancestor's old friend even has a descendant; even though it was hearing about Cricket's struggles against his family curse that had led the Shandia's actions in the finals moments of the fight against Eneru. External Links * Underwater diving - Wikipedia article about underwater diving in general. * Decompression sickness - Wikipedia article about the diving hazard Cricket suffered from. Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mombran Family Category:North Blue Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Pirate Captains Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Martial Artists